Tetaplah hidup chapter 2
by renulaw kuroliet
Summary: Sakura adalah wanita yang penuh misteri, ia telah kehilangan semangat hidupnya. Saat ia mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya, datang seseorang yang mengatakan dirinya Shinigami. Namun, perlahan-lahan semuanya makin jelas, mengapa nyawanya yang sudah berkali-kali hilang, kembali lagi keraganya... Terus ikuti chapter-chapter selanjutnya... hingga semua misteri terungkap.


**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tetaplah Hidup : Renulaw Kuroliet**

**Warning : Penulisan tidak sesuai EYD, ke-OOC an karakter, AU, alur yang loncat-loncat, Typo bertebaran. Pov yang mebingungkan. Banyak adegan lebay dan berbahaya untuk ditiru.**

**Reted : T+**

**Pairing : NaruSaku**

**Oh iya… satu lagi pesanku "don't like, don't read, karena bisa menyebabkan ****keinginan nge-flame****"**

'**mind' "speak"**

**RnR ocey…**

**Tetaplah Hidup**

**-Chappy 2-**

….

"Kau…?" ucapnya sambil menunjuk pemuda bermata biru tersebut.

"Naruto, namaku Naruto" ucapnya cepat. "Kan sudah kubilang jangan lakukan itu…bodoh" lanjutnya.

Lemas, ia hanya bisa duduk lemas dibawah lantai, perlahan ia tarik kedua lututnya lalu memeluk kencang.

"Kenapa…Kenapa Naruto?"

"apanya? Kenapa kau tidak bisa mati?"

"hmn…" ucapnya sambil menunduk.

"mungkin Kami-sama belum mengizinkannya. Lagi pula apakah kau tau…"

"apa…" ucapnya namun kali ini sambil menatap intens safir jernih pemuda itu.

"Hidup itu adalah anugrah"

"…." Diam sambil memandang Naruto

Sejenak semuanya sunyi. Ia tengok kearah jendela yang terdapat celah kini berwarna gelap. Ia tengok kembali kearah jam dinding, tepat menunjukkan jam 2 malam.

"ternyata aku tadi tertidur lama" ucapnya entah pada siapa.

"Kau itu memang sedang ngantuk, apakah kau tidak lapar, kau itu belum makan seharian?"

"tidak perlu"

Diam…

Diam, entahlah mungkin pemuda itu sudah capek menghadapi gadis keras kepala didepannya, jadi ia memilih diam dan memperhatikan gadis itu dari jarak yang lebih jauh. Terus dan terus bahkan ia terus memperhatikan gadis itu selama berjam-jam.

'dia bahkan tidak bergerak selama 2 jam, tatapannya masih kosong. HAH! Kami-sama apa yang harus kulakukan?' batin pemuda itu.

"Ehem… Sakura sebaiknya kau tidur saja lagi" ucapnya canggung.

"tidak bisa"

"…"

Diam… lagi dan lagi, selalu kesunyian yang menyelimuti mereka. Sampai akhirnya 1 jam telah lewat didalam kesunyian tersebut.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" dengan tiba-tiba Sakura memecahkan keheningan.

"Kebetulan lewat, tapi Sakura-chan… menurut arsipku kau itu manusia cerdas loh…" ucapnya menggantung.

"lalu?"

"ehem…ehem… kenapa kau jadi begini?" ucapnya penasaran.

"bukankah kau tinggal baca arsipku, kenapa Kami-sama membuatku begini"

"hei… jangan menyalahkannya. Kami-sama itu pasti punya jalan terbaik untukmu" ucapnya emosi.

"Berhentilah menggangngu hidupku, dan cepat pergi" bentak Sakura dengan kasar.

Naruto hanya diam dan terus menatap emerald didepannya. Safir tajam menatap tepat menuju Emerald kosong milik Sakura.

"pergi ya…tapi sayang aku masih ingin bersamamu…" ucapnya pelan namun terdengar ketulusan mengalir disuara baritone pemuda berambut blonde tersebut.

"…."

Sesaat Sakura terbengong hingga akhirnya ia sadar, lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar "Kalau begitu aku saja yang pergi"

….Blam…

Terdengar pintu dibanting keras. Sesosok wanita bersurai pink berantakkan keluar apartemen tanpa sepatu ataupun jaket tebal, dimatanya hanya ada kekosongan seakan ia tidak melihat ataupun disekitar dan juga tidak bisa merasakan cuaca dingin dipagi hari buta.

Ya.. pagi hari buta, karena saat ini jam baru menunjukkan 5 pagi tepat, dan belum banyak orang berlalu lalang. Ia terus berjalan menuju suatu tempat. Tanpa mempedulikan sekeliling ia terus melangkahkan kakinya yang kini kian memerah terkena angin pagi.

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus pelan yang menghadirkan sesosok pria disampingnya.

"Hoi, sakura-chan. Kau mau kemana sih?" ucap sesosok pria dengan aksen sayap hitam itu. Tidak merasa dipedulikan ia mencobanya lagi, namun kali ini dengan menyentuh tangan mungil disampingnya… Whus…

Sejenak Sakura berhenti berjalan dan menengok kearah Naruto "Pergi, aku mau pergi! Hahaha lagipula kau bahkan tidak bisa menyentuhku Shini~gami" ucapnya dengan nada mengejek.

Akhirnya setelah berjalan cukup jauh Sakura telah sampai menuju tempat tujuannya, ya tujuannya adalah perlintasan kereta.

Teng…tong…teng… tong. Terdengar suara pembatas jalan kereta ditutup. Itu membuktikan sebentar lagi kereta akan menyebrang. Disekitar sudah banyak orang yang mengumpul disepanjang jalur kereta untuk menyebrangi lintasan kereta tersebut.

Begitu ramenya orang-orang diperlintasan ini namun tidak ada yang terkejut melihat Naruto terbang disamping Sakura. 'Jadi sepertinya mereka tidak bisa melihat Naruto seperti aku, berarti Naruto memang hanyalah khayalanku saja' batin Sakura sambil sesekali melirik sesosok pria berkimono dan bersayap hitam.

Teng-teng suara kereta mulai mendekat, bahkan saat ini ujung kepala kereta dengan kecepatan tinggi sudah terlihat.

_**Sakura PoV**_

Dengan mata tertutup kuyakinkan langkahku kedepan menuju perlintasan kereta, lalu yang kudengar adalah teriakkan orang orang dibelakangku meneriakiku agar menjauh bahkan ada sesosok tangan yang menarik bajuku hingga robek, namun dengan bersikeras aku tetap berdiri diperlintasan.

"Sakura…Sakura-chan apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat menyingkir" ucapan Narutolah yang paling kencang kudengar, hahaha pasti ia meneriaki tepat disampingku. Tapi maaf ya naruto, aku kan sudah bilang kalau,

"_aku mau pergi_"

….Sakura…..

…Sakura…

…hei Sakuraaaaaa….

Teng… tong….. whusz…..Suara jeritan memilukkan telingalah yang terakhir kudengar, Lalu kurasa sekelebat angin pun menghampiriku.

….….gelap….…

…...….gelap….…...

"Bangun bodoh!" teriak Naruto tepat disamping telingaku.

Sontak langsung kubuka mataku lebar-lebar dan yang terlihat adalah keadaannya sama seperti sebelum aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju perlintasan kereta.

Teng-teng… dengan secepat kilat kereta menuju Tokyo melesat kencang dihadapanku, akhirnya pembatas yang menutupi perlintasan terbuka, berhamburanlah orang-orang yang akan menyebrang.

Seakan masih terhipnotis tak percaya, Sakura terus diam dan bengong 'Tadi… apakah aku berhalusinasi lagi?' ucapnya didalam hati.

"Bodoh! Jika kau berfikir itu halusinasi itu salah, terimalah Sakura-chan ini kenyataan." Ucap Naruto dengan kilat mata tajam.

"Lalu, jika ini memang kenyataan memangnya kenapa hah!" teriakku keras yang membuat sekeliling orang menganggapku gila, karena berteriak sendiri.

"itu karena…" jeda sebentar "Kami-sama punya kehendak lain terhadapmu, pasti…pasti Kami-sama punya jalan terbaik untukmu" lanjutnya dengan suara datar.

Sejenak Sakura terdiam, satetes… dua tetes Kristal yang ia tahan akhirnya terjatuh juga.

"Jalan terbaik? Hahahaha… apa maksudmu hah? Idiot…" ucapnya kesal sambil melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat yang lebih sepi.

Tujuanku hanya satu, sepi… dimana tempat sepi itu?. Rasanya kepalaku pusing sekali. Pulang kerumah? Hahaha maksudku apartemen, aku lupa akukan sudah tidak punya tempat pulang.

Terus terseok-seok kulangkakkan kakiku menuju ke apartemen, jaraknya cukup jauh, kulirik dengan ekor mataku Naruto masih setia terbang disisi kananku. Namun sepertinya ia sedang marah.

"Mengapa kau mau mati?" ucapnya sambil menunduk.

Sejenak aku ingin tertawa, padahal ia mengatakan bahwa ia shinigami, jadi buat apa bertanya mengapa orang mau mati? Dasar aneh.

"ingin saja…" ucapku pelan, sambil tersenyum hambar.

"aneh… padahal semenjak aku menjadi shinigami, semuanya ingin hidup. Kenapa kau mau mati?" ucapnya sambil menolehkan kepalanya kearahku.

"aku capek…" ucapku lemas, sambil terus jalan mendahului shinigami cerewet itu.

"Sakura… Sakura-chan tunggu aku" ucapnya dengan aksen yang seperti anak kecil.

Setelah berjalan sekitar 1 jam akhirnya aku sampai didepan apartemen, yang bisa dibilang cukup mewah. Banyak penghuni lain melihatku dengan iba, sungguh aku benci diperhatikan seperti itu jika mereka tidak bisa membantu apapun kepadaku.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju lantai 3. Aku memilih lewat tangga daripada lift itu, ya… sejujurnya aku benci ruang sempit yang bernama lift atau bisa dibilang aku terkena cloustropobia.

Tap…tap… langkah kakiku menggema disekitar anak tangga, Naruto yang berada disampingku entah mengapa dari tadi tersenyum kearahku. Terus saja kuabaikan dan mengganggapnya tak ada itu adalah yang terbaik saat ini.

Akhirnya sampai juga dilantai tiga, kulewati lorong beraksen emas coklat ini sampai tepat berada dikamar bernomor 21. Sejenak aku berhenti didepan pintu, kupegang gagang putih ini, bukan… bukan karena lupa bawa kunci karena memang pintu ini tak pernah aku kunci. Tapi aku berhenti karena memang aku…

Hah!…Kubuang nafasku, lelah rasanya. Kutundukkan kepalaku, sejenak dahiku menyentuh pintu. "tes…tes.." air mata sial ini lagi-lagi berjatuhan! Sial…sial

Kutarik pintu ini sekuat tenaga dan langsung kubanting secara kuat sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang sangat keras "Brakk!" aku tak peduli lagi jika ada yang marah akan kelakuanku… karena memang 'untuk apakah sekarang aku hidup didunia ini?'

Diam…

Sunyi….

Gelap….

"Kenapa kau benci hidup, bukankah hidup itu indah?" ucapnya lagi, ucap seorang pria yang entah dia itu apa. Lagi-lagi ia bertanya seperti itu.

"Lelah, hidup itu melelahkan…." Ucapku sambil menunduk.

Sedikit jeda lalu kulanjutkan kembali "Apakah kau pernah merasa bahwa dirimu sendirian didunia terkutuk ini? Pernahkah kau merasa sangat ingin bertemu dengan seseorang namun tak bisa? Hah! Pernah…kah…" ucapku terputus ketika kutengok ia sedang berlinang air mata.

Cukup pelan namun aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas "Tentu saja, dan Kau pikir kematian adalah jalan terbaik?"

"…." Diam, seakan semuanya membisu.

"Hidup adalah anugrah" ucapnya langsung berganti dengan senyum secerah matahari.

'hidup adalah anugrah?' tanyaku bingung

Seakan dunia berhenti berdetak, bahkan jantungku hampir juga berhenti. Rasanya aneh… hangat… kata-kata pemuda ini… rasanya hangat.

"…" diam terus diam sambil menundukkan kepalaku, terus berfikir tidak ada jawabannya juga. Aku bingung saat ini, benar-benar bingung.

"Lalu… Naruto aku harus bagaimana?" ucapku masih sambil menunduk.

"Hidup, terus hidup"

"Hidup?"

"iya… terus lah hidup"

Seakan ada matahari yang menyinari wajahku ini, didepan mataku yang kulihat bukanlah seorang shinigami yang namun mungkin malaikatlah yang Kami-sama kirimkan buatku.

Ya… mungkin saja…

"Arigatou… Naruto"

_**Normal PoV**_

Setelah berjam-jam Sakura berdiam diri dan berfikir, akhirnya ia bangkit sambil tersenyum. Ia lirik kesekeliling lalu tertawa pelan, bahkan Naruto hampir menganggapnya benar-benar gila. Setelah itu ia diam lalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi dalam diam.

Terdengar gemericik air, namun setelah itu kembali sunyi lagi.

Karena cukup lama Sakura dikamar mandi, Naruto mengintip untuk memastikan apakah Sakura baik-baik saja. Namun alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika melihat Sakura mempercantik dirinya, ya…dia menggunakan baju yang benar, menyisir rambut, menggunakan sepatu, bahkan ia tersenyum cerah untuk pertama kalinya.

Walaupun kantung dimatanya tidak hilang, namun dimata Naruto wajah dan matanya adalah tetap yang tercantik, apalagi saat ia sedang tersenyum seperti saat ini. Mengingatkannya pada seseorang… seseorang yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan…

"Ano Naruto… maukah kau mengantarku makan?" ucapnya kali ini dengan surai rona merah dipipinya.

"tapi aku kan bukan manusia?" ucapnya sambil menunduk.

"Tidak apa, asalkan kau ada, itu… sudah membuatku bahagia" seukir senyum yang telah sekian lama hilang tiba-tiba kembali lagi menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Ditengah perjalanan Sakura hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya ketika banyak pria yang meliriknya bahkan ada yang terang-terangan menggodanya. Dan cukup lucu juga bisa membuat shinigami disampingnya marah… atau mungkin cemburu.

Setelah cukup lama mereka jalan, tiba-tiba terdengar suara Klakson dipinggir jalan yang mereka lalui, "BRAAAKK" terdengar suara seseorang jatuh tersungkur, Laki-laki itu bersimpah darah tepat didepan mata Sakura.

Sekonyong-konyong terdengar wanita muda yang menangis sambil meneriaki nama pemuda yang tertabrak tersebut. "Shikamaru… Shikamaru, jangan. Jangan pergi tinggalkan aku…" ucapnya lirih…

Diam

Gelap

"Ayah…Ayah bangun…." "maafkan Saku, Ayah"

Gelap

Diam

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….. Hentikan" teriakku sambil memegang kepala, hampir membuat kerubunan orang-orang itu menoleh kearahku.

Kesal diperhatikan, akhirnya ku berlari sambil menutup mata, tak ada yang kupedulikan lagi, bahkan disana sepertinya Naruto sedang meneriakiku.

'itu salahmu….'

'salahmu…Sakura….'

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" jeritku kencang sambil menutup telinga.

'tolong siapapun hentikan' 'aku… aku tidak sengaja' 'bukan… bukan salahku.' Ucapku histeris didalam hati

Tin…tinnnn dan yang terdengar hanyalah suara klakson didepanku, dengan sangat terkejut kubuka mataku lebar, tepat didepan sana mobil truk berjalan dengan kencang kearahku.

Terkejut, Sakura membelelakkan matanya, namun tiba-tiba tatapan matanya diam kosong menatap truk itu, seakan terhipnotis bukannya ia beranjak lari, namun ia…

Tersenyum

Menutup mata

"Naruto…" gumamnya pelan

…

BRAAAKKK

…gelap…

…hangat…

…..nyaman…

"Sakura…"

Suara siapa itu?

"Sakura bangun!"

Siapa?

…

**TBC *****To Be Continued***

**Dan ini adalah lanjutan cerita gaje+anehku… Oh ya… untuk para readers yang sudah baca apalagi ngeriview cerita ini, aku ucapkan Terimakasih yang besar. Aku juga minta maaf abdetnya lama, padahal ceritanya udah selesai dari pertama publih ch1, Heheheh gomen…gomen TAT**

**Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya? Tenang saja kebenaran akan semakin terlihat. **

**Jadi dimohon baca chapter selanjutnya ya…**

**Dimohon para reiders yang baik hati dan tidak sombong mau nge-review ceritaku ya… ya… ya… *puppy eyes no jutsu**

**Kling… Kling…**


End file.
